Dragon's Worry
by askhernotme
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu one-shots. Whether it may be brotherly love or just downright love. And it may contain a small confused Wendy right in the middle of everything. Pairing: Gajeel/Natsu. Rated T for reasons. Honestly, the cover image is not related to the story whatsoever. Just... ignore it for my sake.
1. Perfection

**Majorly edited.**

* * *

''WHAT THE HELL NATSU!'' Gajeel's scream echoed throughout the entire house as Wendy stared blankly at the two.

''What! You said you didn't want it!'' Natsu commented as he shoved the last piece of pizza in his mouth.

''Are you stupid! I said I DID want it! I wanted the pizza, but you just fucking ate it!'' Gajeel yelled.

''Natsu-san, you should have listened to Gajeel-san!'' Wendy yelled out in shame.

''Well, I might have eaten something else too...'' Natsu trailed off.

Gajeel and Wendy stared at him to continue.

''Check for yourself.'' Natsu cried out and ran out to Lucy's house.

''Keh! Probably nothing. Let's eat the leftovers from yesterday.'' Gajeel mused and opened the fridge. Wendy nodded and was about to grab her plate when Gajeel screamed out.

''DAMMIT NATSU!''

* * *

 **Well, that's it for today. I'll probably update next week. We'll see how that goes, haha. Anyway, don't forget to review and suggest what I should do for the next chapter.**


	2. Curiosity Killed The Wendy

**Bwahaha. This chapter will be about how Wendy hears some inappropriate sounds from the guild basement. And let's just say Wendy asking the others what it meant wasn't a good idea either.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: Gajeel/Natsu**

 **Characters: Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Natsu, Makarov, Alzack, and Bisca. Mentions of other characters**

Wendy and Charle just got back from a job when Mirajane set the food down for them at the table. Wendy smiled and Charle said her thanks. Both of them sat down to eat. Well, Wendy was about to eat until she heard some lewd noises coming from the guild's basement. Normally she would ignore it but... considering it was Gajeel and Natsu? Wendy got a bit too nosy.

 _''AH! GAJEEL! POUND INTO ME ALREADY!'_ ' Wendy heard Natsu say a bit too erotic.

What was going on? What did he mean pound into me? Huh. Weird.

' _'Gah! You're just a newbie!_ How _did you get so good at this?'_ ' came a muffled moan from Gajeel.

Wendy looked around the guild to see if anyone could hear this. Nope. Just her. What were her brothers doing? What did Gajeel mean Natsu was a newbie at?

''Hey Charle?'' Wendy asked her trustworthy exceed. Yes! If she could ask Charle what her brothers meant, then Wendy would get it, since Charle is always good at explaining things.

''Yes, child?'' came the reply of Charle.

''What does pound into me mean?'' questioned Wendy.

Charle gaped at Wendy. ''WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM?!'' she yelled.

''Oh, well, that's what I heard Natsu-nii say to Gajeel-nii!'' came the cheerful statement of Wendy.

Charle continued to gape like a fish at her. ''Wow.. um.. I... wow... er... well... go ask the master!'' she then shooed Wendy.

Wendy sighed. She had never seen Charle stutter before! But now she was going to ask the master what it meant, so now she will definitely get an answer now.

Wendy entered Makarov's office and stared at the master.

''Huh? Oh.. it's just you. What do you need?'' asked Makarov.

''Oh. Well I just wanted to know what pound into me meant!'' came the same cheerful question asked by the same girl.

Makarov turned red. ''Where did you hear that from...?''

''I heard Natsu say that to Gajeel!'' smiled Wendy.

Makarov then spit of all his beer, which luckily missed Wendy, and fell to the floor. ''Natsu... carrier... babies... bills... MAKE IT STOP!'' came the fearful cry of the master, then he fainted.

Huh. Wendy thought. Weird.

Maybe Alzack and Bisca knew? They were married so they knew a thing or two about each other.

But they were not there. Hmm...

''EVERYONE!'' shouted Wendy.

All her guildmates stared at her.

''I NEED TO KNOW WHAT POUND INTO ME MEANS, SINCE NATSU IS SAYING THAT TO GAJEEL! PLEASE! DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!'' yelled Wendy, now full of curiosity and anger because nobody would tell her what it meant.

Erza turned as red as a tomato and fainted with a nosebleed. Soon, every guild member had followed this act.

''It means that Natsu and Gajeel have fucked... they had sex.'' came the reply of Laxus, sitting in the back.

That was the day Mirajane killed Laxus. He was a brave man.

 **. . .**

In reality, Natsu and Gajeel were just scratching their backs for eachother.

 **I had too much fun writing this. HAHA! Sorry if some characters were OOC. I'm still practicing.**


End file.
